fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drill Magic.
Drill Magic is a Caster Magichttp://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Caster_Magicthat allows the user to create and control drills that they create on the surface of their body. 'Description.' The process of finding Drill Magic is like finding any other type of magic. It can be passed on through teaching,read in a book or anything else. The difficult process is actually manifesting a drill that can truly be called one. To do so,a mage must focus his enternano on any surface of his body,in which he would then imagine a cylindrical shape and think of a drill. The mage doesn't need to focus on the minute details that pertain the drill,that can be done when the user has time to waste. The drill then appears,always at a vary basic size and shape that every user starts off with. Drill2.jpg Drill1.jpg At this point,many throw away the magic in frustration,as the drill does absolutely nothing. One would expect it to immediately start turning and the mage can drill away at anything. The mage must actually mentally tell the drill to rotate,whether it be clockwise or counter-clockwise. The direction at which it rotates doesn't severely increase or hamper the effects of the drill. Telling the drill appear on you and then spin at first is like teaching yourself how to walk,needing a slight amount of focus on what you're doing. The process soon grows until manifesting the drill and making it roate is as easy as blinking. Many have a certain body movement that automaticly makes the drill appear on the desired part of their body,such as snapping their fingers or twitching their left foot. An adept user can mentally summon the drills with moderate ease,though the former method is often much quicker and useful during the middle of a situation. A few times the drill may even form on it's own,as if sentient. This happens during tense and stressful events in which the drill appears in the nick of time. The more advanced a mage is,the more complicated the drills can become. They can become rather thin like a spear point,or enourmesly wide in diameter,acting like a shield. The variations between drills begins to branch out between different users. But overall,they keep the same basic appearance,no matter how altered or changed the drill may be. The drills,as said,can be manifested differently. A user could summon multiple thin drills all over themselves,and then elongate them greatly to pierce many enemies,or summon a large one that could completely break through a surface. Make a drill on the tip of their finger to adminster a poison that someone may apply to it,pick a lock or torture someone. The utter range and capability of drills often escape the un-imaginative. Only those that posess a keen sense of cunning or just slight curiosity can exploit a large number of advantages that this magic has. One for such,is that the drills are immune to the user's own magics. A mage could apply Fire Magic to their drill or Lightning,or Water. If the magic spell would not damage or destroy the drill in someway,a another magic can be added to the drills to provide different results. A drill can also dispell an enemy's spell through the intense rotational speed. Sometimes even making a twister-like creation,a drill could cause an incoming spell to disperse around it or completely destroy it. The drill may be unable to be even touched from the speed,creating a monstrous vacuum around the surface of the drill that adds another layer to it. 'Limitations.' A prime weakness of Drill Magic is completely stopping the rotation of the drill. While it could still be used like a spear,the piercing capability is greatly diminished. The drill's durability all but varies on the magic input. More magic input means more rotational output and strength. A rather strong spell could destroy the drill that a mage may have manifested,if the drill had not dispersed any spell that made contact with it. Pure physical strength from something could also destroy,though the person that is striking the drill head on has a probability of their wepaon or body part being shredded apart. The Drill often hinges on the Mage. Once knocked out,the drills immediately disspear as to not feed off of the user's magic. Creating a drill often has little to no magic drain,though creating large or complicated ones may end up eating away at the user's magic supply. Due to the unique techniques of the drill being made,the Drill created is truly apart of the user. A drill being destroyed often feels like losing a limb,being long bouts of pain. This can easily ignored,though drills constantly being created and destroyed could cause bouts of phantom pain,which could be a permanent side effect. It is often mistaken that the drill is created from the mage's body. However,this is rather false. The Drill is truly created on the surface of the user. Instead of their arm being turned into a drill,the drill is actually manifested and created around the arm. This may not be a true weakness or gain,but complications could arise from a cunning enemy that may be able to exploit this fact. 'Spells.' 'Trivia.' *Made this at 12:00 PM on wordpad,so it might turn out weird. I'll probably have to change the wording. *Pictures are from the anime Gurren Lagann. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic